Roses, Sabotage and Drew
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Exactly what the title says, May's life is filled with Roses, Sabotage and Drew. May and Drew are entering contests as partners, as required, but what happens when it seems like May is in for trouble. WARNING: EXTREME CONTESTSHIPPING AHEAD! Rated T for future violence just to safe. I do NOT own any of the characters except my OC, Craig later on. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Where it all began**

May's POV

I arrived in Johto. There was a Grand Festival here and I planned on winning it. I came up to the first town. Now I had to find the stadium. As I approached, I saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall.

"Drew?" His eyes opened upon hearing his name.

"May, you're going to try to enter alone?"

"Well yeah, Max, Ash and Brock couldn't come as soon as I needed to get here. They'll be here in a couple of days."

"No, that's not what I meant. You don't have a partner do you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You need a partner to compete in the contests here," he chuckled. I blushed. How could I have not known that?

"Well," I spluttered, "you're here alone too."

"You only just noticed. I was waiting for you," he chuckled again.

"For me?" I almost felt touched until he spoke again.

"Yeah, I need a partner and all the decent competitors are already taken. You're the only half decent one left and I knew you wouldn't have a partner because you jump into things before looking at the details." I crossed my arms and huffed. I couldn't think of a good retort.

"Now are you going to sit there and snort like a dragon or come and register with me," he said, walking in.

"Hey, I never agreed to-"

"Look May, we're in a situation here. You may not like it, but to enter the contest, you need me. To enter the contest I need you. Being my partner isn't gonna kill you," he hissed through gritted teeth. I sighed and nodded.

"Good."

* * *

I stormed up to the counter, dragging Drew behind me.

"I'd like to enter the contest," I stated.

"Sure, who's your partner?" the receptionist asked.

"Him," I growled, jerking my thumb in his direction.

"Ok, let me get you an ID." She came pulled out a camera.

"Now smile!" she took the photo and soon, our ID card was slipped across the desk with a pair of keys.

"Room 237 and 238," she said. I nodded and grabbed the card and my key, before I stalked up the stairs; leaving Drew behind.

"Hey wait!" he called. I spun around so fast that I fell over.

"You better not be this clumsy when we're battling," he mumbled, holding his hand out to me. I brushed his hand aside and got up myself.

"What were you going to say Drew," I hissed.

"Just that I'll be using Roselia in the appeals and I think your Glaceon would do well," he shrugged. I nodded and opened my room. I walked in and looked around. I saw Drew watching me with an eyebrow raised. I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Drew's POV

I shook my head. That girl was definitely high maintenance. I sighed and opened the door to my room. I looked around. It was nice. I nodded my head in approval. This would do just fine. I walked back out and knocked on May's door.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"Chill May, I was just gonna say we should go get dinner," I responded. I heard scuffling around and then the door opened.

"Sure, I'm starving," she said, smiling again.

"You're always hungry," I retorted. She placed her hands on her hips, looking indignant.

"Oh whatever," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "let's go." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her after me. I didn't let go until we had arrived at a café. Yeah, this would do.

"Drew!" someone called.

"Solidad," I smiled when I saw my friend. She grinned and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ouch Solidad, let go, you're hurting me," I wheezed. She let go and I tried to catch my breath. May laughed. I scowled.

"I guess you're here for the contests too," I presumed. She nodded.

"I guess May's your partner," She guessed and I nodded, "well my partner is-"

"May!" another voice called.

"Harley," she finished. May went pale as Harley wrapped her up in a hug, his height making it so she couldn't touch the ground.

"It's been ages since I've seen you," he continued, shaking her from side to side, "how have you been? Are you entering the contest? Who's your partner?" I laughed at her, but glared at Harley all the same.

"Put me down!" she squealed. Harley let her drop to the ground.

"To answer your questions, good, yes and Drew," she answered.

"Oh we should all have dinner together," suggested Harley.

* * *

"May," I growled lowly, "stop being so stubborn and coordinate with me properly. We can't to win by doing our own thing, but you have to work with me for this one." It was the last round and we were struggling. May was refusing to work with me.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" she shot back.

"Have Glaceon use Shadow ball on the Serperior after I use magical leaf on the Groudon." She nodded. Just like I thought, when Roselia used magical leaf on Groudon, the Serperior was left open. The shadow ball hit Serperior and as the trainers cried out, magical leaf hit Groudon. Serperior was knocked out, leaving the oppositions points running low. Groudon was left, but soon May's Glaceon had knocked it out too with Iron tail.

"Good job May," I said, high fiving her as we collected our ribbons.

"Thank you Drew, not bad yourself," she smiled. She waved to the crowd one last time.

"Good job Drew," called Solidad, coming to me, "too bad we didn't get to battle you in the last round, but turns out partner battles took a lot more getting used to than we thought." I nodded.

"May, oh May!" called Harley, running to us, "I have something for your win." May turned and Harley thrust a really deep burgundy rose in her face. Burgundy roses meant unconscious beauty. May blinked before taking it, batting her eyelashes cutely.

"Thank you Harley, it's so pretty," she said. I felt angry. Giving May roses was my move. And to call her beautiful. I scowled at him.

"Wipe that scowl off your face," whispered Solidad, "you're showing that you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," I hissed back. Solidad laughed.

"You sure seem it." May put the rose in her bag and I instantly felt better. With my roses, she would always hold onto them.

"C'mon May, let's go," I called to her, "we gotta get moving if we're going to make it to the next town on time.

* * *

May's POV

I followed Drew as we travelled. Once we were far enough out of the city, I took out the rose Harley had given me. It was a really dark rose actually, almost black. I had only taken it not to hurt Harley's feelings, but I didn't really like it. It was pretty, but something wasn't as special getting it from Drew...and it smelt kinda funny. Drew hadn't given me a rose this time. I looked ahead, sighing as I did. Drew turned.

"So you got a rose from Harley?" he said, instantly noticing the rose in my hands.

"Yeah, it was a nice gesture, but this one smells funny," I said, screwing my nose up. I hadn't actually smelt it close up, but it was really strong smelling.

"How so?" He asked.

"Too strong," I answered, "I can smell it clearly even when it's in my bag. I prefer weaker, sweet smelling ones." I threw it to the side of the path. When I looked up, Drew had a smug look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, c'mon, it's late. We should set up camp," he suggested. He unrolled his sleeping bag and laid it on the ground. I did the same and then set up a fire. I stared at it in silence.

"Let me guess," Drew sighed, "you can't cook."

"Um…I never learnt. Brock used to do it all for me," I admitted.

"You're so lucky that I know how," he mumbled.

"Great," I said, refusing to let him get me down, "then you can teach me."

* * *

Drew's POV

We arrived at the next town about midday.

"Let's see if we can find the centre," I said.

"Oh there it is!" she exclaimed, pointing across the road. She looked left and right before starting to cross. It happened so fast. There was a screeching of tires and a car came zooming around the corner. May was just in the way as it headed towards her. She looked like a deer in the headlights and I hardly had time to react.

"May!" I yelled. I lunged forwards; grabbing her wrist and twirling her back towards me just before the car brushed past us. I felt the air brush past us as I pulled her into me. I looked at the car at it screeched around the next corner. The windows were tinted and it was black.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, slowly releasing her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"That was so close," she cried, "it was scary, but I think I'm fine." She moved to walk on, but stumbled. I caught her.

"Here let me help," I offered, putting her arm over my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist as I helped her walk across the road. As soon as we were back on the footpath, she shrugged me off.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, "I feel ok now." I still kept an eye on her as we continued towards the centre. She was pretty shaken, her hands quivering, her face pale and her eye wide. She was on alert, every sound making her jump; looking around constantly. I signed us in.

"Maybe you should rest for a bit," I suggested, unlocking her door for her. She nodded. I watched as she sat down on her bed.

"Thanks again Drew," she whispered. I smiled.

"No problem. I'm going out for a bit, you'll be right by yourself?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you later." I closed the door.

* * *

I had reported the incident to Officer Jenny and she promised to keep an eye out. I'd gotten some take out for May. I knocked on her door.

"Drew!" she cried out. I opened the door quickly, she sounded scared. I saw her, on the ground, clutching her knee. Her face was streaked with tears. Her window was broken and glass was spread over the ground. A rather large rock sat next to her.

"What happened?" I asked, putting the food on her bedside table. The glass was hard to avoid, but I got as close to her as I could.

"I was at the window," she sobbed, "when it broke and this rock hit my knee. I can't walk it hurts so much and I have glass shards in my skin. I haven't moved."

"Let me see," I commanded. She shakily pulled her hands away. I grimaced. Her kneecap was sticking out at an odd angle. Blood dripped down her calves.

"Is it bad, I haven't seen it? I'm too scared," she whispered.

"I don't want you to look at it," I told her, "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"I can't walk," she reminded me.

"I know; you definitely can't walk. I'm going to carry you," I explained, placing my hands under her knees and her back, "Now grit your teeth because this is going to hurt." She looked at me and nodded. I gently lifted her off the ground, glass falling off in the process. She whimpered and clung to me.

"It's ok, just hang on," I mumbled in her ear.

* * *

May's POV

"Just like I thought," mumbled the doctor, looking at my x-rays, "dislocated knee cap." Drew, in the corner of the room grimaced. He gave me a cup of water and two pills.

"Swallow these. They'll help with the pain, but I'm afraid it'll still hurt," he explained, "I'm going to have to relocate it." I did as he said. He handed me a thick plastic disk.

"Bite this," he instructed.

"Why?" I asked, taking it.

"So you don't bite your tongue by accident." He placed his hands on my knee as I bit down on the pink plastic.

"On three I'm going to move it. Don't stop biting that disk," he instructed.

"One…Two…Three!" Pain shot through my bones as he clicked it back into place. I squealed in pain. Drew gave me a sympathetic look.

"The worst is over," the doctor comforted, "Now let's fix these glass cuts." He picked up a sterile packet of tweezers. Carefully he plucked out each piece, causing me to wince. Then he took a bunch of band aids and applied them over the cuts after wiping away the dry blood. He went out the room and soon came back with a mould. And a thick bandage.

"I'm going to mould this plaster to your knee. Don't worry it's not a full cast, it's just a back slab to support it," he said to me, "that knee will be fragile for a while after, but you should be able to take that off tomorrow afternoon." He wrapped my knee in fluff and the wet the mould and held it against my knee. He then bandaged it all up and handed me a pair of crutches.

"You shouldn't put too much pressure on that for a few days. Use the crutches until then," he instructed, "you can go now." I nodded my thanks and slid off the bed.

* * *

Drew's POV

I walked back slow so she could keep up with me. I could tell she was both tired and frustrated. She frowned when she came to the stairs.

"How am I going to get up these?" she asked.

"Lift your foot onto the step and then lift your crutches up after and repeat," I told her, "I'll be right here to catch you if you fall." She nodded and did exactly as I told her and soon we got back to her room. I opened the door for her. She gasped, seeing the window repaired and the glass on the floor cleaned up.

"I told them about the window and they came and cleaned it up for you, no charge," I told her. She sighed and lay back on her bed.

"So you know who threw the rock?" she questioned.

"Just some naughty kids," I lied. I didn't want to tell her that in fact I had no idea who threw it or who wrote the threatening message on it. I didn't want to worry her.

"Is that take away?" she asked, spotting the boxes on her bed side table.

"Yeah, that was our dinner, but it's probably cold now," I chuckled.

"That's ok, there's a microwave in here," she said, pointing to it.

"Just as well. Cold take away isn't my favourite dish." That got her to laugh. I poured the food from the boxes into two bowls. I put them in the microwave while I looked for forks. I found some. 2 minutes later I took it out and sat down next to her on the bed. I handed her a bowl and a fork.

"Bon appetite," I said in a ridiculously overdone French accent. She laughed again and playfully pushed my shoulder.

* * *

May's POV

We'd just finished eating when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled as Drew took my dirty dishes back to the kitchen. The door opened and Max, Brock and Ash rushed in.

"May!" the all cried and then stopped.

"What happened to your leg?" asked Max.

"I'd rather not go into the details but I dislocated it," I explained, not wishing to tell them about the rock and the window. Ash shrugged.

"It's good to see you May, sorry we missed your first contest. How did you go?" asked Ash.

I pulled out my ribbon box and showed them my first ribbon.

"Way to go May!" exclaimed Max.

"Yeah, we're proud of you," agreed Brock.

"We have company May?" questioned Drew, coming back in and raising an eyebrow.

"I told you they'd be coming later," I answered.

"What's he doing here?" Asked Ash, "I thought you two were rivals."

"We are," I confirmed.

"May forgot that you're supposed to have a partner for contests in this region so I agreed to be hers," Drew smirked.

"That doesn't really explain why he's in your room," pointed out Max.

"Drew was just looking after me," I explained, "He took me to the hospital and now he and I just finished dinner. Besides, we have to talk about strategy and stuff anyway. It's not like we totally hate each other. Right?" I looked to Drew, to gauge his reaction. He smirked and nodded his head slightly.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now, competition tomorrow and all," said Drew, "are you guys staying with May?"

"I guess; if it's ok with May. It would sure beat sleeping outside," Ash said. I nodded.

"Alright then. May don't stay up too late," Drew told me.

"I won't," I promised.

"Goodnight," he said, closing as he went out the door.

"Night Drew," I called after him. As soon as the door was shut, Ash, Max and Brock all turned to me with funny expressions on their faces.

"What?" I asked. They shook their heads and sighed. I was confused, but I decided to let it slip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Close Call**

May's POV

"Wake up May." Someone was calling me.

"Five more minutes," I moaned.

"No you have to wake up now." It said, nudging me awake. I opened my eyes to find a pair of green ones hovering above me.

"Thank goodness you're awake sleeping Beauty. I was thinking I'd have to kiss you to wake you up," he said sarcastically. He moved away. I rubbed my eyes, my sleepy mind not quite grasping the joke, but I blushing at the mention of him kissing me.

"You overslept, you have half an hour to get ready," he told me. I threw off my blanket. I remembered my plaster.

"This isn't allowed to get wet is it?" I asked as he tried to wake up Ash.

"Nope, gotta stay dry," he replied, "gee, how do you wake this boy up?" Drew shook him vigorously and blinked in shock when he still slept.

"Try talking about food," I giggled, "how am I supposed to shower with this on?" He yelled something about breakfast and Ash finally woke up, complaining about how he was hungry.

"The doctor said it could come off tonight, just have a shower then," Drew shrugged.

"Ew," I complained, screwing up my nose.

"You don't have a choice, now go get dressed," he commanded, pointing to the bathroom as he woke Max.

"Fine," I sighed, slipping in and locking the door behind me.

* * *

Moments later I remerged. I had washed myself down with a cloth before dressing. My hair felt particularly frizzy today as I pulled it back in my bandana.

"C'mon, we gotta go May," said Drew, frowning impatiently.

"What about the others," I asked.

"We still gotta get ready, we'll meet you there," yawned Brock.

"Just don't fall back asleep," I giggled. Ash grinned sheepishly and shook his head.

"C'mon," said Drew. I grabbed my crutches and followed him out slowly.

"How are we going to get there on time if I have to walk like this?" I asked.

"I've already thought of that," he smirked, pulling out a Pokéball, "Flygon, you're up." He climbed up onto his back. He held his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up beside him. I tucked the crutches in-between us.

"Hold onto me May or you'll fall off," he instructed. I wrapped my arms around his body.

"Fly us to the contest," Drew instructed his Pokémon. It took off in the air quickly and I squealed; holding onto Drew even tighter. Soon Flygon levelled out again and I could look up again. I looked down at the city.

"Wow!" I breathed, "It's great up here."

"Yeah, I know," Drew agreed, "I love it up here."

"I can totally see why," I say, "you feel so free."

* * *

Drew's POV

We landed and I helped her off.

"Return," I called to Flygon.

"Let's go," I said to her. She was shaking.

"I don't want to go on stage like this," she said.

"May, it's fine. No one will care," I reassured her.

"No," she shook her head, "It won't look as good with me on crutches, and we might lose points."

"Then leave them backstage," I tell her.

"What?"

"Just leave them behind. I'll help you on stage and then just lean your weight on one leg. If you need help then you can lean on me if you need to," I suggest.

"Thanks," she says and we head in.

"Oh May, is that you?"

"Oh no, not Harley," she groaned. Solidad and Harley came to us just as May sat down on a bench.

"May, what happened?" asked Solidad.

"I dislocated it," May brushed it off.

"Can you still compete?" Asked Harley. She nodded. He held a yellow rose to her. Again with the rose!

"Here, get well soon," he cheered before they walked away to start their first match.

"I'm starting to think that Harley has no idea what the rose colours mean," I mumbled to her, "light pink roses are the ones that mean get well." She giggled.

"Yeah, and this smells funny again," she commented, putting it in her bag again, "how does he get them to smell so strong."

"Probably sprays them with toilet spray," I suggested. She laughed again.

"So then, what does the really dark rose he gave me the other day mean?" she asked.

"Unconscious beauty," I replied, "though I don't know where he gets that idea from." I look at her slyly. She pouts at me before grinning again.

"Then what do red roses mean?" she teased.

"Well done or congratulations," I said without missing a beat. I had been expecting this question for a while so I had the answer prepared.

"Oh"

"C'mon, are you ready?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"Well, we're up," I told her. I helped her stand up and led her onstage.

* * *

"May you did awesome," I congratulated after we accepted our second ribbons, "if anything, I think that knee of yours earned us extra points."

"I guess it wasn't so bad, but now I'm really sore from leaning on the same leg all day," she groaned, flopping down on her bed.

"Here," I said, pushing a red rose towards her, "you deserve it after today." She giggles and holds it to her nose.

"Smells so much better than Harley's roses," she sighed, taking out the yellow one, "Drew, do me a favour will you and throw this out the window." I laugh and obey her, mostly because I can't stand the smell either.

"So what does a yellow rose symbol?" She asked.

"Friendship, when used in the right context it can sometime represent jealousy," I told her.

"Well I don't think Harley's jealous," she giggled, "that's kind of sweet, maybe I shouldn't have thrown it away."

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed, "I'm not sacrificing my nose for the sake of keeping a friendship rose which Harley probably didn't even know the meaning of." She laughs again. I'm getting good at this.

"Hmm, the others are taking a while to get back; do you think I should go make sure they're not lost?" I asked.

"Knowing Ash, they probably are," she grinned. I open the door and quickly jump back as the other three boys tumble in.

"You wouldn't happen to have been listening in in us, would you?" I teased, raising my eyebrows. They look up as me, grinning sheepishly.

"No," lied Ash, "I just tripped and we all tumbled down just as you opened the door." May starts laughing again.

"Oh please stop, I'm getting a stitch from laughing," she giggled.

"Well if you guys are here, I'll just go and get some dinner for May and I, assuming you've already eaten," I said, noticing the food stains down the front of Ash's shirt. He grins and goes extremely red.

* * *

May's POV

"What's going on between you two?" Asked Brock as soon as Drew shut the door.

"What!" I exclaimed, "There's nothing going on between me and Drew. I told you he's just looking after me while I've got these." I gestured to the crutches.

"You sure?" Ash put in, looking at me slyly.

"Yes. I think Drew just feels guilty about what happened because he was out when it happened." I looked down at the flower in my hand. I would have to press it when the others were sleeping.

"Oh, that reminds me, I can take this off now," I said, tapping the plaster, "Brock can you help me." He nodded and gently unravelled the bandages. He carefully peeled the rest of it away.

"Thank goodness, it was getting itchy," I sighed in relief. I stand up carefully.

"I'm going to take a shower now, tell that to Drew if he gets back before I'm out," I told them. I hobble over to the bathroom and lock myself in. When I came back out, fully dressed and dried, I saw that everyone was waiting for me. Drew motioned towards the box of food sitting on the bed as he continued to eat his.

"Thanks Drew," I said.

"No problem," he replied, shrugging.

* * *

Drew's POV

It was midnight when my alarm went off. I groaned. Why was I waking up this early? Oh yeah because May had been threatened. I crept into her room and nudged her like I did yesterday. She moans and slowly opens her eyes.

"Drew," she whispered, "what are you doing awake? Why'd you wake me?"

"We have to go," I answered, "c'mon get up."

"What for?" She moaned, rolling over to her side.

"We have to get to the next contest early," I explained, "I'll leave a note for the other guys because it'll take too long to wake them up." She moaned again, but sat up.

"Ok, let me get ready," she sighed.

"Quickly," I whispered. A few minutes later she appeared again, dressed.

"I hope you're happy," she hissed quietly, "I didn't take a shower so I would be quick."

"That's fine," I nodded at her, "let's go." I picked her up and carried her downstairs. I let Flygon out of his Pokéball and help May up again, this time in front of me. I nod at Flygon to take off. I hold her tightly as we lift up higher. She yawned sleepily and I smile at her.

"You can go to sleep," I assured her, "I'll make sure you don't fall." She nods and leans back into me more, cuddling against me.

"You're warm," she mumbled, before closing her eyes. I blushed and held onto her tighter.

* * *

It was daylight when May finally woke up.

"Morning," I whispered to her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Apart from being woken up in the middle of the night, I slept really well. You're a surprisingly good pillow," she answered.

"Good to know," I laughed, hiding a blush.

"Now how about you tell me what's really going on?"

"Huh?"

"I know you didn't just wake me up because of the competition. You looked really panicked, so what's going on?" she asked.

"You're right," I sighed, "I had to get you out of there for your safety. Remember the rock. I lied, there was a threat on it and I had to get you out of that that town before they would make an advance on your life." Her eyes widened in shock.

"You mean, someone's out to kill me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Drew…I don't know what to say," she trailed off, "Thank you. You've done so much for me."

"That's ok," I said, "I may be your rival, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I've been trying to keep a close watch on you." She smiled. Flygon swooped sharply to the left. She screamed and I held on tight.

"What was that?" I yelled. Some sort of missile exploded to the right. I looked behind us. There were more coming.

"They're trying to knock us out of the sky!" I yelled, "Flygon, dodge them." Flygon swerved again and May squealed in fear.

"May," I growled lowly, "Flygon can't do this by himself, he'll get hit. I'm going to have to manually steer him, but that means I can't hold you. Cling onto me and don't let go." She nodded and her arms wrapped securely around my body.

"Flygon, fly faster," I yelled, "We have to outfly these missiles." I pulled him to the right and then back to the left. I looked back. There were more. I looked ahead to the next town. We had to make it.

"Flygon, loop it," I called to him. With one hand, I held onto Flygon and I used the other to hold May as Flygon looped around in a large arc, dodging several bullets in the process. Then Flygon growled as a missile made contact with one of his wings.

"Flygon!" I yelled, "Try to land safely please." With one wing failing him though, I knew it would be basically impossible. I held May close as she screamed in fear again. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact. It came rather sharply, May squealing again. Flygon came to a stop and I rolled off, trying to lessen the blow for May by tucking her in my arms. I heard voices.

"Drew, what do we do?" She asked. I pushed her under Flygon's good wing.

"Do not move," I instructed her, "don't make a single sound and definitely do not come out until it's clear." I lay face down next to my injured dragon.

"If they find you, play dead," I whispered. Her eyes sparkled with tears as she nodded.

* * *

May's POV

I could only just peek out as I saw two people dressed from head to toe in black, come to where we were. I couldn't see who they were and the spoke in deep voices.

"Found them," one said.

"I don't see the girl we were supposed to get," the other growled. So Drew was right, there were people after me.

"Well, there's the meddlesome boy," the first said. I watched as the second came to Drew and inspected him.

"Definitely dead," the second confirmed, poking Drew with the toe of his boot, "who cares where the girl is. If he didn't survive, the girl wouldn't have either." I looked at Drew. He was dead now?

"What about the Flygon?" asked the first. I pushed myself back even further against Drew's Pokémon.

"Look the thing is barely alive as it is," replied the second, "without its master it'll die anyway. Who cares? It's not our problem."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed the first, "now let's get out of here." I listened for ages until I was sure they were far away before I crawled out from under Flygon's wing. I patted it gently on the head. It groaned sadly and looked at Drew. I bit my lip.

"I don't know," I whispered to the distraught Pokémon. I limped over to Drew's body. He wasn't moving. I knelt down.

"Drew?" I questioned, swallowing a huge lump in my throat, "Drew?" I threw myself over his body and cried. Flygon made a happy noise and I looked at him confused. His owner was dead. I looked down at Drew and gasped in shock. His eyes were open and staring straight into mine.

"Drew!" I exclaimed happily, "I thought you were really dead."

"I had to play dead, pretty good huh?" he chuckled, "I'm just glad he didn't bother to check my heartbeat."

"Drew!" I reprimanded, "How could you joke at a time like this? You scared me, I really thought you were gone."

"It was part of the act," he sighed, "sorry for scaring you. Are you ok?"

"I think I'm ok," I answered, "my knee hurts slightly and I have a few scrapes but nothing major. You and Flygon shielded most of it. I want to know if you're ok."

"Bit winded, bit sore from impact, but no broken bones," he replied, sitting up and stretching.

"You're an idiot," I cried, "a crazy idiot who's been risking everything for me. You could have really died. Thank you for saving me."

"You're just overstrung at the moment. Don't worry about it," he said, putting an arm around me. I curl into him and cry.

* * *

Drew's POV

After May had collected herself, we decided it would be a good idea to get out of the forest and into the city before we ran into any more trouble. I returned Flygon, him being too weak to go any further and let Absol out instead. I let May ride on him. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a lot more exhausted than she let on. Even now, she was half flopped over him.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," I said as she winced again.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. We walked down the street, me and Absol carrying May. Our first stop was the hospital where we were given band aids and cream for our cuts. Most of our pain was comings from rather large bruises. Next I turned into the poke centre for a healing on both Absol and Flygon. It only took a short time before their Pokéballs were handed back to me. We then headed to the stadium, May limping along beside me.

"Are you sure you're still up for this contest?" I asked. She nodded and so I signed in. I carried her up the stairs and to her room. I gently placed her on her bed. I looked at the clock.

"Funny we get here now," I commented, "the rest of the guys should be here soon." She groaned in response.

"Don't worry, you can go to sleep," I whispered, gently tucking her in bed.

"Aww, that's so cute," came a squeal from the doorway. I turned and realized with horror that I had left the door open. Now Solidad stood at the door, looking at me with the same expression she gets when she watches a romantic film.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You tucking May into bed like that," she babbled, "it's so cute. Are you two finally together or something?" I looked at May and noticed with relief that she has fallen asleep already.

"No we are not together," I sighed, "She's just exhausted, we…uh ran into some trouble on the way here."

"What kind of trouble?" she asked, suddenly looking really worried.

"Like Flygon getting shot out of the air trouble," I explained.

"That's terrible. I hope that was an accident. That would be awful if it was purposeful."

"Yeah, it would be," I muttered darkly.

"When she wakes up, do you two want to come grab a bite to eat together?" she asked.

"Sure, which room can I find you?" I agreed.

"Knock on room 189," she replied, "that's my room and then I'll get Harley ready."

"Sounds good," I said, writing down the number, "I'm just going to keep an eye on May until her friends get here."

* * *

"Aww look at them, they're so cute together." I heard a voice and it woke me up.

"Yeah, they should just hurry up and get together." I moaned.

"Oh no, he's waking up." I slowly started to open my eyes. Suddenly they snapped open as I took in my surroundings. I had fallen asleep on the chair next to May's bed. My head was resting on her pillow and my arm was outstretched. May had turned to face me and she was using my arm as her pillow. Our faces were centimetres apart. I quickly leaned away and looked at who had woken us. Ash, Max and Brock were grinning at me.

"Are you two together now?" Asked Ash.

"No!" I exclaimed, getting up quickly, "why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Maybe because you two are adorable together and you were kinda sleeping together after deserting us by yourselves last night," pointed out Max. I sighed.

"We left early because May's life was in danger. She had received a threat," I explained, "Then Flygon was shot down and we were so exhausted that May just passed out. I was going to wait for you guys to show up, but I guess I fell asleep."

"And you didn't tell us this before because?" asked Brock.

"May didn't even know. I didn't want to worry you guys, but the threat has become more serious," I answered, "May is not allowed to be out of sight for a minute." My arm was starting to go dead. As if she had heard my silent plea, May yawned and woke up. She sat up and I pulled my arm away.

"Hey guys," she moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey May, how are you and Drew?" Asked Brock, winking in a very obvious way.

"Good I guess," she replied, blushing.

"May, get ready, we're going out for dinner," I said to her.

"What!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, Solidad wants to meet up," I explained, knowing exactly what had gone through her head.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll be quick," she said, getting up.


End file.
